Sonny With A Baby
by channylover
Summary: You know the story of Sonny and Joe, now here is their story after the baby. Hang on and enjoy the ride :D
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so happy to be writing a sequel for Sonny With A Chance Of Abuse. This story is what made me an okay writer and known on Fanfiction. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. **

**CHAPTER 1**

"I have to say this one is a no," Lucy said giggling. Sonny was in a dress with a huge bow on her shoulder with lady-bug-looking fabric at the bottom.

"I think it suits my personality very well," Sonny said twirling and grabbing the bottom of the dress.

"Sonny, your wedding dress has to be perfect. Not tacky," Lucy then got up and scanned the dresses on the hangers.

"All I care about is that I lose the baby fat before May. Nothing but fruit juice and granola bars until then," she said. She looked in the mirror, then at her sleeping baby Sonny. "Why did this have to happen to me Lucy?"

"Things happen and you can't change them. You just have to think of her as a gift. And how Chad helped you, that is amazing," Lucy said still looking through dresses.

"But this wasn't supposed to happen to me. I don't want a kid!" She was starting to scream now, making little Sonny start to cry. "Oh, it's okay little girl. Mommy didn't mean it." Sonny picked her baby up and rocked her back and forth. The baby suddenly stopped crying.

"See, you're a great mom. And Chad will be a great dad. You just need to look on the positive side of things. That is what I have been telling you all along, Sonny,"

"But I'm almost 18 Lucy. I want to go to college."

"I'm sorry, but you will have to settle for what you have now. I have to say that you have it pretty good. I mean, Chad Dylan Cooper wants to marry you. That is a good thing."

"Ya, you're right. I still can't believe it. I mean its Chad Dylan Cooper for god sake!" Sonny screamed.

"Yes it is. You are very lucky, Monroe." Chad said from behind the dressing room door.

"CHAD?!" Sonny screamed "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my bride to be and make sure her dress will not embarrass me at my wedding." Chad said starting to open the door.

"Wait! First, it is not _your_ wedding. It is ours. Second, it is bad luck to see your fiancé in her wedding dress before she walks down the aisle." Sonny said

"But Sonny…" He whined

"Do you want a marriage filled with bad luck?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get bad luck." He said resuming opening the door.

"Chad, don't op-"Sonny threatened

And of course, Chad opened the door anyway. He froze in place when he saw the head sized bow on Sonny's shoulder and lady-bug-looking dress.

"Sonny, what is that?" Chad asked still holding on to the door.

"What, don't you like it?" She said twirling again.

"Sonny, you look like a can-can dancer." He boldly stated.

"Well that is not very nice Chad. I wasn't going to wear it, but I might have to now." She said

"Oh no you're not, Monroe." He said wrapping his arms around her waist giving her a nice kiss.

"Ok, that is enough you guys. We came here to get a wedding dress, not another baby." Lucy said pulling the couple apart.

"Oh be quiet Lacy." Chad stormed

"It's Lucy." She shot back

"Same thing." Chad yelled.

"Hey, simmer down children." Sonny said. She hated when her boyfriend and best friend fought. It was just like Sonny and Tawni's relationship.

"Ok," Chad rolled his eyes.

Sonny's phone started ringing. Well, if you called a loud moo a ring. She looked at her caller ID, and then gasped.

"I told you it would be bad luck if you saw me in my dress." She whispered to Chad.

"What is it?" He seemed interested.

"It's Joe calling"


	2. I'm sorry for this news

**A/N People of fanfiction, this is terrible for me have to announce, but I have to delete my Sonny with Abuse stories. I forgot that you couldn't use real people's names, and I used Joe Jonas. I really don't want to get in trouble and get my account deleted or something, so, make your last reviews, because it will soon be deleted as well as the sequel. Thank you to all who have read. Peace, Love, and Fanfiction.**


End file.
